The present invention relates to a door lock using a power supply of a mobile device as a power source and, more particularly, to a door lock that can be set to a locked state or an unlocked state by use of electricity.
With the development of technology, conventional mechanical door locks operated through manual operation are gradually replaced by electric door locks that are operated through use of electricity or through use of electricity and manual operation. An electric door lock of this type can be unlocked by an unlocking procedure after inputting a pin number through a keypad, picking up a biological feature, or reception of an encryption key. After identifying the received pin number, biological feature, or encryption key, the electric door lock decides whether to proceed with the unlocking procedure. Furthermore, a driving device, such as a motor or electromagnetic valve, is used to actuate an internal mechanism of the electric door lock to set the electric door lock to a locked state or an unlocked state.
Operation of the above electric door lock requires electricity. Currently, there are two types of power sources of electricity including power supply terminals in a building and batteries installed in the electric door lock. The electric door locks using power sources of the first type cannot be operated when power outage occurs and are troublesome in installation. The electric door locks using power sources of the second type cannot be operated when the batteries run out of electricity.